Harry Potter And The Fight Against The Dark Lord
by leakingrainbows
Summary: Voldemort attacks Hogwarts and manages to capture Ron! What's left of the Trio Harry and Hermione think he's dead. But is he? HPHG romance in later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Harry Potter and the Fight Against The Dark Lord A Plan 



"Wormtail," a raspy voice hissed dangerously, "does the magic work?"

"Yes, yes my Lord. It works." A cowering man with a silver hand beamed up fervently at the Dark Lord Voldemort, an adoring expression vile over his rat-like features.

"Good; very good. I expect the plan to go smoothly tomorrow." Voldemort narrowed his eyes menacingly. "The results may determine whether or not you live, Wormtail," he added thoughtfully, motioning at the meek figure.

Wormtail whimpered piteously as Voldemort lowered a finger towards his shoulder, lifting up the sleeve to reveal a black tattoo of a serpent, the dark mark. He pressed his cold, bony finger to the pulsating mark. A spasm of pain jolted up Wormtail's arm, causing him to squeal in agony and collapse onto the ground.

"You are disturbingly weak, Wormtail. Nonetheless, a snivelling rat like you has its uses. You would do well to prepare for the attack tomorrow," Voldemort sighed and curved his lips up into a wicked sneer at the pitiful figure hunched below him.

The faithful followers of Voldemort, his Death Eaters, with masks to hide their identity, appeared with muted pops and took turns to bow at his feet, muttering, "My Lord," as they did so.

After they were done, Voldemort smiled evilly and announced loudly in the charismatic voice that once drew devotees to him like eager bees, "Tomorrow, my followers, we shall _attack Hogwarts_!" he raised in hands in a triumphant gesture.

The Death Eaters that swarmed before him cheered loudly and stamped their feet, raising clumps of dirt in the air, in everlasting support of their all-powerful leader.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Startlingly emerald eyes flew open as Harry Potter pressed his hand cautiously to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He groaned in pain and shifted uncomfortably on his bed, rolling over and landing with a soft _thump_ on the floor.

He lay there clutching his head as the pain slowly, torturously receded. When it had been reduced to a dull ache, he reached out his hand and groped blindly for his glasses on the bedside table. He found them and put them on, drawing and releasing shaky breaths.

Harry arose unsteadily and scrutinised the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. Hastening to tell Ron about his dream, he clambered over his bed to Ron's and drew back the curtains impatiently, to reveal a mess of ginger hair covering a sleeping face.

The lanky boy bent down to shake his best friend, whispering, "Ron! _Ron_! Wake up!"

Ron, still deep in the lulling embrace of sleep, opened his eyes blearily, swiped blindly at Harry's face, flipped over and went back to sleep. Harry blinked owlishly at Ron's back and rolled his eyes. He would have to do it the hard way. He retrieved his wand, aimed it at Ron, and muttered, not without a certain sadistic pleasure, "Aguamenti."

Ron made the mistake of rolling over just then, resulting in getting his face splashed in water that was puddled around his pillow.

"Bloody hell! What _is_ it, Harry? It's three in the morning!" he stared incredulously at his best friend as if he had lost his mind.

Harry told him about the dream in hushed tones and Ron was staring open-mouthed at him by the end of it but managed to stutter, "B-but You-know-who is not going really going to attack Hogwarts is he?" The redhead had gone slightly green in the face and looked to Harry, pleading for reassurance.

"Sorry, Ron, but it's likely. Now that Dumbledore's gone, Voldemort's less afraid to attack," Harry reasoned, causing Ron to flinch. Ignoring it, Harry continued, "In my dream, he said that he would attack tomorrow, since it's three, that means…"

A look of comprehension dawned on Ron's face and he finished Harry's thought: "He's going to attack _TODAY_!"

"We have got to tell Hermione, NOW!" they cried simultaneously and hurtled out of their dormitory, seizing their brooms along the way.



Please review! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Harry Potter and the Fight Against The Dark Lord Defence Needed 



"We have _got_ to get Professor McGonagall _now_. She can get the members of the Order of the Phoenix as back up," Hermione proclaimed hurriedly at 4 a.m., eyeing her two best friends gravely.

They spared a second for sharp nods of concurrence and dashed off to the Headmistress's office.

They screeched to a halt at the stone gargoyle, leaning against the stone walls to catch their breaths. Harry turned to gaze at them and asked, "Either of you know the password? Professor McGonagall must've changed it, she isn't as fond of sweets as Professor Dumbledore is… was." He swallowed after his slip-up and sighed deeply.

Ron blinked and rolled his eyes at him, retrieved his wand and said simply, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, mate." He advanced upon the gargoyle with so menacing a grin that it was not hard to believe that he was related to renowned pranksters Fred and George Weasley.

The stone gargoyle peered at him suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "What might that be, boy?"

Ron snarled at it dangerously, "If you don't move aside, I _will_ blast a hole through the wall behind, through _YOU_," he declared, directing his wand directly between the gargoyle's stone eyes.

The gargoyle chuckled gratingly. "You've got spunk, but no brain, boy." Hermione blew air out through her mouth, arms akimbo, as she glared exasperatedly at Ron. She was both rule abiding and knowledgeable about Hogwarts and Hogwarts inhabitants, having read _Hogwarts: A History_ multiple times.

"_Ron_," she cried, and proceeded to explain that the gargoyle that guarded the office was designed to be unfazed by such threats ("and what a stupid one, too, Ron!") and would not bend to any means of intimidation.

"Well, if _you_ could do better, by all means, go ahead, you – you snooty, uptight little…" Ron bawled loudly, fed up with Hermione's constant scoffing.

Just then, a stern visage appeared from behind the gargoyle. Professor McGonagall had heard the commotion and come down to investigate. She was _quite_ vexed, and demanded severely, "Potter, Weasley, _Granger_! What's the _meaning_ of this? It's past four a.m.!"

Hermione, red-faced at being caught arguing with Ron, began hastily, "Professor, we came because Harry had a dream, or a vision, like the one he had of Mr. Weasley being attacked. Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts _today_!"

Professor McGonagall stared at them incredulously for a moment before laughing lightly. "Ms. Granger, there is no way that _anybody_, even Voldemort, will be able to get past the Hogwarts barriers."

Hermione considered her words carefully for a moment before arguing, "But didn't the barriers strongly rely on Professor Dumbledore's magic? Now that he's… g-gone, they will still exist but will be easily broken through!" her eyes betrayed her trepidation.

Professor McGonagall gaped at her and agreed, after regaining her bearings, "You truly are one of the brightest of your generation, Ms. Granger. You are quite right. Hurry up, we must alert the students as quickly as possible. After you have led them to a safe place, hide there as well. We will find a way to find all of you when it is safe. There is an emergency password that will open all entrances. It is 'Unity'."

Harry spoke up this time, "No, Professor – I will help fight Voldemort."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and shifted their stances subtly, pronouncing in unison, "We will, too."

Professor McGonagall replied briskly, "I have no time to argue with the three of you. If you will come, then come. If others want to… Merlin knows we will need the help. No students under fourth year are allowed to come, though, they have not experienced enough," so saying, she ascended up her staircase to alert the members of the Order.

Ron turned sharply to his friends, "Let's go, we have _no_ time to waste. Hermione, inform Ravenclaw. Harry, Gryffindor. I will go to Hufflepuff."

There was an awkward pause while they decided who should forewarn Slytherin. Swiftly, they decided that they would meet outside the Slytherin portrait.

They split up and raced to the different Houses. After the passing of thirty minutes, they were all in front of the Slytherin House entrance, grinning weakly at each other for reassurance.

"Right," they chorused, "Unity."

The portrait swung open and they stepped inside. They decided to handle the whole House all at once to save precious time. As the boys scratched their heads trying to figure out a way to do this, Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her robes, pointing it to her throat and whispering, "_Sonorus_."

She then announced loudly, her voice magnified by the spell, "Students of Slytherin House, there is an emergency. Please remain calm and follow us to safety." She repeated the announcement several times. Bleary students of all levels began staggering out of their dormitories, accumulating in the landings of the stairways and yawning curiously down at the Gryffindor Prefect.

"Slytherins, please _wake up_ and _snap to attention_!" Ron cried, his voice loud enough even without the aid of a charm. "There's been an emergency, and you have to listen up and stay sharp. It's a _life or death_ situation." The Slytherins looked more awake now, and started to pour down the stairs. Harry dashed into every room (even the girls dormitories with the help of a handy levitation spell) to check that everyone was out.

Draco Malfoy stormed down the stairs, looking irate. "How on earth did you get into our House, Gryffindorks? What do you think you're _doing_?" all traces of sleepiness, if there had even been any, had fled from his pale face.

Hermione walked over to him and stood next to his ear as he stared in disgust at having a muggle-born so close to him.

Her voice was still magnified so she leant up and stated calmly in his ear, "OUT, NOW!" it was translated to a shout.

He cringed but admitted defeat and walked out, following Ron, who was lanky and easily identifiable by his height and mop of bright red hair.

When they had managed to get all the students together, they went to the Room of Requirement and paced past it three times, thinking _we need a room to hide Hogwarts students._

After they had done so, a door appeared and they filed the drowsy students into the room.

"Voldemort," Hermione started, causing many to flinch, "will attack Hogwarts today." She pointedly ignored gasps and shrieks of alarm. "Any fourth year and above may follow to help defend Hogwarts if they wish to, but none younger. If you are above third year and wish to help, please come forward now."

Two stepped forward slightly hesitantly first, but their act of courage emboldened others to step forward and after that there were approximately fifteen students assembled at the front of the room, dressed in various pyjamas, shuffling around nervously but no longer sleepy.

"The rest of you, please remain here in… relative safety until we come back for you," Hermione said, before muttering, "Quietus."

"Older students," Harry added, without bothering to magnify his voice, "please take care of and give comfort to the younger ones, and in case of breaching of our last safe sanctuary, defend them as students of Hogwarts united under one banner."

They left on that note, the braver students trailing behind, until they finally managed to find Professor McGonagall on the Hogwarts Grounds where she gave a briefing.

"I expect all of you to be careful, if you are hurt, try your best to return to the castle, where Madam Pomfrey will help to take care of you. Obviously, avoid curses, especially the Unforgivables, for they are very dangerous. Use all the knowledge you have been taught in the past years. We are up against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, if anyone wishes to withdraw from the battle, please go back now."

No one stepped out for ten seconds, so Professor McGonagall continued, "Back up will be here shortly." She paused, and clenched her fists. "For what it's worth, students, I am very proud of you. Professor Dumbledore, if he were alive today, would be exceedingly proud of you all, too." She turned around stiffly and did not see the students straightening their spines, blossoming under the unexpected praise.

After five minutes, at 6 a.m., dozens of cracks were heard as members of the Order apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts. It was painfully clear how weak the barriers were.

At exactly 6.15 a.m., sounds like a thousand pieces of wood being broken at the same time were heard and fear was written all over their faces.

The barriers had been lifted.



How did you like it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Harry Potter and the Fight Against The Dark Lord The Battle 

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

At exactly 6.15 a.m., sounds like a thousand pieces of wood being broken at the same time were heard and fear was written all over their faces.

The barriers had been lifted.

------------

Then tension in the grounds was noticeably heightened and traces of fear were evident on the students' faces – all except Harry's. He was determined to avenge those who had died. He wanted to destroy all those who had caused so much bloodshed. Most of all, he wanted to destroy the person responsible for the death of his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius and his fellow students – _Voldemort_.

Harry grasped his wand tightly, prepared to defend himself against whatever Voldemort and his Death Eaters were going to throw at him. He made a silent vow to himself to protect his two best friends who were standing by his side, Ron and Hermione. They had always stood by him, and he promised himself he would do whatever was in his power to protect them. A glowering look of grim determination set itself upon his face as dark figures appeared all over the grounds.

Professor McGonagall magnified her voice, saying, "Retreat now, or we shall be forced to fight. Enough blood has been shed."

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed cruelly and the last word he uttered before the bloodbath began rang in everyone's ears, "Never!"

Right on cue, the members of the Order of the Phoenix apparated behind the group of students and charged forwards to join the battle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione bravely did their best to fight their way through the ranks of Death Eaters to get to Voldemort. Three of them against him would at least stand a chance and they would be able to watch one another's backs as they had always done.

Screams of various curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms were heard all over the Hogwarts grounds while those would were able to do silent magic did so. Amongst them was the trio, who had been practicing relentlessly in preparation.

Hermione sent a Stunning spell straight at a Death Eater and hit her target right in the middle of his chest, sending him flying into the air to land motionless a few feet away.

Abruptly, Harry heard a mocking growl in his ear, "Hello, Potter, been missing old _Sirius_?"

He recognized that voice and his anger swarmed inside him; he tried to use his hand to hit Bellatrix Lestrange in the face but she caught it and twisted it sharply before releasing it with a deadly smile. Harry grimaced but his wrist had thankfully not been broken.

He turned around to find himself face to face with the one Death Eater he nursed the coldest, heaviest grudge against. Behind him, he heard Hermione yell, "HARRY! What are you _doing_?"

Without taking his eyes off Bellatrix, he responded, "I'll catch up later, Hermione, I have to deal with something. _Watch your back_!"

He was right to say this as a green light shot past Hermione, nearly grazing her side. She turned back, understanding that Harry had to get revenge for Sirius. She hoped desperately that he would be safe.

Ron sent a Body-Binding curse in another Death Eater's direction and his legs, lips and arms snapped together as he fell backwards; Hermione sent an Impedimenta Jinx whizzing towards a different hooded figure.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to ignore Bellatrix's derisive taunts about Sirius and decided what curse he would use on her. The Killing curse, perhaps? It sounded about right but the hate inside him was so great and terrible, he wanted her to suffer before she died.

After he felt like he was about to explode with anger, he hurriedly raised his wand and yelled, "_Crucio_!" The power of his spell was so immense, being combined with all his hate that it was ten times worsened and as she lay on the ground writhing, he stalked off, satisfied with the job he had done. He joined Ron and Hermione once again, fighting through the sea of Death Eaters towards Voldemort.

Ten minutes later, the trio was a single rank away from Voldemort. Hermione, Ron and Harry simply shot more Impediment Jinxes across their path and they were able to surround Voldemort.

Voldemort realized how much danger he could be in, facing all three of them, thus he quickly put into action a plan that he had made sure was foolproof over the night. It was typical of the three to try to get to him first and it was also foolish, for it had been exactly what Voldemort had been expecting.

"_Grab the redhead_!" Voldemort snarled, lips twisted into a cruel grin.

A hooded Death Eater seized the sleeve of Ron's robes and disappeared with a loud _pop!_ A satisfied expression slid over Voldemort's deathly white countenance as he and his followers swiftly disapparated.

Hermione, who stood next to Harry, shrieked, "RON!" and collapsed, her weight like marble, onto her remaining best friend, sobbing hysterically. Harry dropped disbelievingly to the ground on his knees, his eyes unseeing, tears falling down his cheeks in silent horror.

He whispered quietly, his words choked and stiff, "He's gone. He's _gone_," he could not wrap his mind around it. His best friend had been whisked away by the Death Eaters in front of his very eyes. He had practically _let_ his best friend be taken by the Death Eaters. Who knew what pain and suffering Ron would experience? It would all be Harry's fault.

He wished that Voldemort had taken him instead, if he could change things, he would have let himself be taken instead. He had vowed to himself to protect his two friends no matter what, yet he had broken his promise.

He turned and hugged Hermione tightly, his tears dripping onto her bushy hair.



How did you like it? Please review: )


End file.
